<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodnight by Kalifa100</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184412">Goodnight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalifa100/pseuds/Kalifa100'>Kalifa100</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano Didn't Leave the Jedi Order, Anakin needs sleep, F/M, Gen, Newborns, Other, SHHHHHHH!!!, Seriously guys, Songfic, That should be a tag., The Jedi Code has been altered to be less stupid, The Padawans are too loud, Why isn't that a tag?, well... she did but came back a month later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:16:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalifa100/pseuds/Kalifa100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What is it that new parents do to put their baby to sleep? They sing lullabies, that's what.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This is a sweet songfic that popped in my head.</p><p>All rights go to where it's due. I do not own the songs, I just translated them</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goodnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this popped in my head while reading fics filled with family dynamics    hope y'all enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the ever present darkness that is space, a heavily modified Republic Lightcruiser zips across the stars. The cargo within is special beyond comprehension for any outsiders. Within, in one of the many cabins, on the large bed. lay three very special beings. The Force shines and sings around this trio, two young adults and one infant. </p><p> </p><p>The male human was light skinned, tall, and brown haired, his eyes were a cross between grey and bright blue, undeniable love evident in the unique irises. His clothes symbolizes his status as a galactic senator, a burgundy suit with gold buttons and lapels, however, the jacket was cast aside, opting for a crisp white shirt, and comfy dress shoes. In his lap is his wife. </p><p> </p><p>The female togruta was tanned, tall, and white-and-blue haired, her predatorial eyes almost shone electric blue with compassion and care. Her clothes determined her status as a Jedi Master and High Council Member, a deep red strapless dress, gold leggings and armored boots. A black sash was tied around her waist, two slightly curved hilts hanging at her side. Cream-colored tattoos of wings, diamonds, and lines covering her face, arms, and back and tribal jewelry signified her warrior status of her people. A tired smile framed her sharp canines. Right next to her on the bed, laid her child.</p><p> </p><p>The infant, barely two days old, was a perfect cross of her parents. She had her father’s skin and eyes, and her mother’s hair and nose. She wore just her diaper, wrapped up in a soft pink swaddle. Her eyes were slowly drooping due to her mother’s soothing lullaby.</p><p> </p><p>“Come little children<br/>I'll take thee away<br/>Into a land of enchantment<br/>Come little children<br/>The time's come to play<br/>Here in my garden of shadows</p><p></p><div class="bbVIQb">
  <p></p>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>Follow sweet children</p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>I'll show thee the way<br/>Through all the pain<br/>And the sorrows<br/>Weep not poor children<br/>For life is this way<br/>Murdering beauty and passions</p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="bbVIQb">
  <p></p>
  <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
    <p>Hush now dear children<br/>It must be this way<br/>Too weary of life<br/>And deceptions<br/>Rest now my children<br/>For soon we'll away<br/>Into the calm and the quiet</p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb WRZytc xpdxpnd">
    <p>Come little children<br/>I'll take thee away<br/>Into a land of enchantment<br/>Come little children<br/>The time's come to play<br/>Here in my garden of shadows”</p>
  </div>
</div><p> </p><p>The infant drifted away into a nice slumber. The mother, upon noticing this, whispered, </p><p>“Goodnight Mina, my little <em> shujaa. </em>” </p><p>She scooped up the bundle into her arms and shifted her body so that her head rested on her husband’s chest. Her eyes portrayed immense fatigue. The man, noticing his wife’s tiredness spoke softly, so as in to not wake up the babe,</p><p>“Your turn to sleep, <em> meine Liebe </em>”</p><p>Her reply was simply snuggling closer to her husband. The man just smiled and started to hum a lullaby his mother used to sing,</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"The sky is dark and the hills are white</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As the storm-king speeds from the north to-night,</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And this is the song the storm-king sings,</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As over the world his cloak he flings:</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He rustles his wings and gruffly sings:</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "Sleep, little one, sleep." "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>As the song continued, the man started to trace the markings on his wife’s face, who was purring her content. Before the blissful darkness of sleep could take hold, the man heard his wife murmur.</p><p>“Goodnight, Lux.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Ahsoka,” he replied, knowing his wife had heard him, “Sleep well, my <em> sternschnuppe </em>.”</p><hr/><p>Hours later, commotion was heard from the other side of the door, which opened to a human clad in all black. Arguments could be heard from behind the human, one voice attempting to end said argument. The man’s posture radiated agitation and weariness. He was about to speak to the woman in the room but stopped himself, seeing the peacefulness on the faces of the new family, at the same time sensing the serenity in the Force. A soft smile appeared on his lips as he softly shushed the three bickering younglings.</p><p>“Shh, they’re asleep. Let’s not wake them up.”</p><p>“Told you so, Petro.”</p><p>“Whatever you say, Katooni.”</p><p>The man looked at the third youngling, whose eyes portrayed lethargy.</p><p>“And I suggest you do the same, Ashla.”</p><p>The togruta apprentice, not yet marked, bowed in response.</p><p>“Yes, Master Skywalker.”</p><p>The padawan of one of the purest, strongest, and most influential Jedi, walked into the room across, shut the door, and went to sleep, drawing onto the peacefulness of her master’s new family, dreaming of beautiful gardens and zenfull beaches.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>